


Если бы

by Dr_Bilyk



Series: Save [2]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Только фрагмент белого халата и яркий отблеск, исходивший от острого предмета, скальпеля, зажатого в руке. Секунда, шаг вперёд, и инструмент, предназначенный для спасения людей, оказывается в горле женщины. Понять, что это женщина, можно по её тонким запястьям. Брызги крови, сменяемые кромешной тьмой.
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Series: Save [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801768
Kudos: 2





	Если бы

**Author's Note:**

> Эйва не спала с отцом Коннора.  
> И не убивала его!

**Только фрагмент белого халата и яркий отблеск, исходивший от острого предмета, скальпеля, зажатого в руке. Секунда, шаг вперёд, и инструмент, предназначенный для спасения людей, оказывается в горле женщины. Понять, что это женщина, можно по её тонким запястьям. Брызги крови, сменяемые кромешной тьмой.**

Этот момент Коннор видел последние несколько лет, зная, что, закрыв глаза, окунётся в кошмар. Засыпая, ему лишь хотелось понять, кто этот человек. Ведь зная личность, он бы смог предотвратить жестокое самоубийство. И плевать, из-за чего она хотела покончить с собой, втыкая в шею скальпель, как можно глубже. Только дрожь в руке, которую только недавно Коннор сумел разглядеть, подсказывала, как страшно ей было. 

И когда Коннор забежал следом за Эйвой в операционную, то в голове что-то щёлкнуло. 

Последний месяц был тяжёлым. Сначала расхождение в словах его отца и Эйвы. Только самодовольство на лице Корнелиуса сильнее уверило Коннора в том, что Эйва могла с ним переспать. И это было больно. Все её попытки помириться, доказать свою правоту, что она никогда бы так не поступила, столкнулись с непреклонностью Роудса. Он разорвал с ней отношения, ощущая пустоту, но пытаясь заполнить её случайными свиданиями с другими женщинами, а затем и с Робин, его бывшей. Хотя дальше дружеского общения ничего не дошло, когда он поймал сломленный взгляд Эйвы. Она смотрела на него и Робин так, будто весь мир рухнул, будто дальше ничего нет. Тогда Коннор почувствовал трещину в стене, которую так упорно выстраивал, боясь отмотать всё назад. 

И снова ссора. Потеряв всякую надежду, Эйва лишь раз посмотрела в глаза Коннору. Казалось, она пыталась запомнить их. 

— Мы могли быть счастливы, — хрипло выдохнула она, держа в руке сверкающий предмет.

— Эйва, не нужно, — прервал Коннор, опустив взгляд на её сжатую руку, в которой был скальпель.

**Подняв дрожащую руку, женщина отчаянно сжала скальпель. В зелёных глазах читалась безысходность. Ей было точно страшно. Направив остриё к горлу, она уверенно вонзила его. Захлёбываясь кровью на чьих-то руках, она перестала дышать.**

Зелёные глаза. Только сейчас Коннор вспомнил другой фрагмент из сна, который будто специально прятался в глубине его сознания. Женщина из постоянного кошмара была ему знакома. Эйва Беккер. Она сотни раз умирала в голове Коннора без надежды на спасение. Теперь всё встало на свои места, когда Коннор увидел ту самую хрупкую руку, белый халат.

— Эйва, нет! — Истошно заорал Коннор, со всей силы выбивая из её пальцев скальпель, сразу крепко хватая её, прижимая к себе.

Несколько раз дёрнувшись, Эйва устало повисла на Конноре, придя в себя. Её тело вздрагивало от нахлынувшей неконтролируемой истерики, а мужчина не давал ей сломаться, поддерживая, медленно выводя Эйву из операционной. Ноги подводили, и она еле поднимала их, постоянно останавливаясь, пока Коннор не взял её на руки, взглядом спрашивая у подбежавшей Мэгги свободную палату. 

Осторожно опустив Эйву на кровать, Коннор сел рядом, продолжая удерживать её, только делая это уже для себя, лишь бы лично ощутить тепло, означавшее, что она жива.

Эйва рыдала, сгорбившись, прижав ладони к лицу. 

— Я не- я не хотела, — всхлипывая, выдавила она, боясь даже взглянуть в сторону Коннора, стыдясь своего импульсивного поступка, ведь по-настоящему хотела довести всё до смертельного конца. 

— Тише, Эви, всё хорошо, — шептал Коннор, ближе придвинувшись, вновь заключая её в объятия, гладя по волосам, когда она уткнулась ему лицом в грудь, не перестав плакать, — ну, же, Эви, я здесь, с тобой.

— Кон- Коннор, мне так жаль, — заикаясь, лепетала Эйва, вцепившись пальцами в плечи мужчины.

— Я знаю, — слабо кивнул Коннор, целуя её в макушку, успокаивающе водя ладонью по вздрагивающей спине, — и я не должен был бросать тебя, поверив словам человека, который всегда портил мне жизнь. Эйва, это мне очень жаль, прости.

Одним звонком уладив последний час смены, Коннор терпеливо сидел рядом с Эйвой, пока она медленно успокаивалась, начав уравновешенно дышать. Несмело подняв взгляд на Коннора, она осторожно опустила руку на его колено, шумно сглотнув. 

— Как ты понял? — Неуверенно спросила Эйва, даже сама в тот момент не понимая, что хочет сделать.

— По твоим остекленевшим глазам, — в голосе Роудса слышалась неприкрытая боль, ведь ещё секунда, и он мог потерять её, дать ей умереть. Он очень испугался. 

— О, — только и выдохнула Беккер, вновь ощутив неприятную усталость, разошедшуюся по всему телу. Истерика давала о себе знать, опустошив её изнутри. 

— Не могу представить, что со мной было, если бы ты умерла, Эйва, — серьёзно произнёс Коннор, опустив свою ладонь поверх её, нежно поглаживая мягкую кожу большим пальцем.

Неуверенно потянувшись к Коннору, Эйва замерла, практически сомкнув их губы. И Коннор закончил за неё, вовлекая в поцелуй. Казалось, что и не существовало никаких обид между ними. 

— Пойдём домой? — Наклонившись вперёд, тихо выдохнул Коннор, коснувшись губами её виска, — Эви.

— Коннор, не нужно возиться со мной, — став прежней независимой Эйвой после короткой потери себя, категорично заявила женщина, вставая на ноги, изо всех сил не меняясь в лице, видя перед собой качающуюся палату. Тело подводило. 

— Я не вожусь, — твёрдо отрицал Роудс, всё равно поймав крошечный намёк на то, что Эйве плохо, — не геройствуй.

Взяв Эйву под локоть, Коннор направился к раздевалке, не дав ей выдернуть руку, хотя она так хотела сделать это. Упрямство никуда не делось, и Коннору это жутко нравилось. Ему не верилось, что какой-то час назад эта сильная женщина могла расстаться с жизнью. 

Когда они оказались перед дверью Коннора, Эйва удивлённо заметила в его руках прежнюю связку ключей, дубликат которой был у неё до сих пор. 

— Что? — Изогнул бровь Коннор, пропуская Беккер вперёд, слегка подтолкнув её, когда она замерла на месте.

— Ты не сменил замки? — Уточнила Эйва, чувствуя приятное тепло в груди.

— Нет, — подтвердил Коннор, заботливо сняв с её ног ботинки, — и я ждал, что ты придёшь.

— Идиот, — проворчала Эйва, обнимая мужчину за шею, глубоко вдыхая, чтобы окончательно убедиться в реальности, почувствовав Коннора.

— Моя Эви, — улыбнулся он, вновь целуя её в волосы, подхватив на руки, перенося в их спальню, из которой так и не убрал совместную фотографию, где они танцевали в объятиях друг друга, а Уилл успел запечатлеть этот момент, поделившись снимком, добавив: "Вы прямо молодожёны". Прошёл почти год, и Коннор не видел ничего удивительного, если в будущем Эйва станет его женой. 

Расслабляясь в объятиях друг друга, Эйва сразу же провалилась в глубокий сон, пока Коннор ещё некоторое время не отводил взгляда от неё. А ведь ему так не хватало её постоянного присутствие в своей жизни. Так и не заметив, как следом уснул, утром Коннор был счастлив знать, что долгий кошмар, терзающий его из ночи в ночь, больше не приснился. 

Коснувшись рукой соседней части кровати, Коннор резко дёрнулся, чувствуя холод. 

— Эйва, — позвал Коннор, парализовано замерев на месте, еле сумев принять вертикальное положение. Страх, что сон перестал сниться из-за того, что он сбылся, болезненно пульсировал в висках.

Опустив босые ноги на пол, Коннор медленно поднялся с кровати, не решаясь выйти из спальни. 

— Я сварила кофе, — без лишнего шума, Эйва появилась в дверях комнаты, всё ещё выглядя чересчур сонной, но определённо счастливой. Улыбка не сходила с её лица.

— Иди сюда, детка, — облегчённо выдохнул Коннор, заключая её в свои объятия. 

Она была жива, и это единственное, что волновало Коннора, когда он целовал её, когда он обещал всегда и безоговорочно доверять ей, когда он плюнул на остывающий кофе, утянув её в постель. Коннор собирался отдавать любовь Эйве в том же объёме, что и она, даже больше, через месяц сделав предложение, а ещё через несколько недель став настоящей семьёй.


End file.
